In Your Eyes?
by SydneyVictoria
Summary: Well, this is based on a 80's movie and a 80's song. Look at the title. Um, fluffy, but cute. May continue. MoJo, MoMark, RogerMimi, RogerMaureen. Read it and review it, then I'll love you for forever.
1. John Cusak saved my Life

**Disclaimer: Do not own it.**

**Notes: I get most of my ideas from music. This choice of song for this FF is "In Your Eyes" By Peter Gabriel, mainly used in _Say Anything,_ a 80's film. It was supposed to be a One Shot, but the plot became more developed. We will see. Um... pairings? Mark/Maureen, Maureen/Joanne, Roger/Mimi, And Roger/Maureen. You'll just have to read, won't you? Please review, cos' reviews are love and I need love right now. Oh, and minor mistakes may appear through-out it. I'm writing this late and my cat's butt in my face... so... um... on with the story.**

"MAUREEN! JOANNE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Roger yelled, banging on the hard, steel door.

This, of course, scared the living hell out of Maureen. She was cuddled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, enjoying one of her favorite movies ever- "Say Anything." She was home alone. Joanne had to work late and Mark wouldn't come over. He, for once, refused one of her requests.

Maureen mumbled curses as she stopped the movie and stomped over to the door, then opened it. "What the hell do you want?" She growled to the old rock star before her.

He pushed around her and jumped on the couch. This caused Maureen to roll her eyes and slam the door behind her. Standing with her hands on her hips, she waited.

Roger groaned. "Can I crash here for a bit? Mimi's being a whore and is all pissed at me."

"Then go to _your_ loft. Not mine." Maureen said sternly. "Go hang out with your lover-boy Mark."

"He's bitching at me about treating Mimi more nicely. I hate when he rants."

"Oh my God, I know," Maureen said in her "gossip" tone and pushed his legs off the couch so she could sit next to him.

"Well, _honey bear_," He said, mocking her, "He had to rant at you because, you know, when your girlfriend cheats with other girls, it's kind of a rule to talk about it." He sneered.

"Shut up. You're in my apartment, I can kick you out." She shot back.

"Whatever," He growled and closed his eyes. "Gimme some popcorn."

"Say please."

"No Maureen. Give it." He said calmly. After a few seconds, he grumbled and got it himself.

Maureen ignored him and squealed when she started to play her movie again.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, shoving a fist full of popcorn in his mouth.

"_Say Anything_," She growled, slapping his leg to keep him quiet.

"Oh. Never seen it- WAIT!" He snapped, sitting up quickly.

"What?" Maureen snorted, snatching the bowl from his hands so he wouldn't spill her popcorn.

"I _have_ seen this movie! It's the one with_ that one song_, right?" He asked, looking at her.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." She sighed, pausing her movie once more.

"You know... _that one song_," He cleared his throat and sang, "_Between your thighs... the light, the heat, your thighs... I am complete... your thighs..._"

"ROGER!" Maureen snapped. "That's disgusting and not even funny! It's '_in _your_ eyes_'!"

He let out a throaty laugh and shoved her playfully. "I know you like_ that_ version better."

"Shut up." She growled and turned her movie back on, turning off the side lamp beside her and pulling the blanket she had around her.

"Give me some. I'm cold," He said, shoving her around so he could have some of the blanket as well.

This ended up in them cuddling close and watching the movie contently together. As soon as the "In Your Eyes" scene came up, Maureen let out another squeal and turned it up insanely loud.

Roger grunted and looked down at her, which resulted in her looking up at him and for a split second, their eyes locked.

Maureen grinned and whispered, "In your eyes..."

Roger grinned and responded with, "The light, the heat..."

"Your eyes..."

They continued the song back and fourth, noticeably getting closer. Without a second thought, in the heat of the moment, Maureen pressed her lips to his.

Roger leaned in, holding her closer.

Soon, something snapped and she jerked away. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped, shoving him away.

"You kissed me!" He yelped, wiping his mouth.

Maureen bit her lower lip and sighed. "It was... that song. I love that song."

Roger grumbled something and sighed. "Mimi's gonna kill me. She's already pissed!"

She looked over at him. "Don't tell her. Has she seen this movie?" Maureen asked, looking at him, but keeping her distance.

"No... I don't know... no." He confirmed, not looking at her.

Maureen grinned. "Get your ass up, I have an idea." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

**A/N. Alright, for the Roger/Maureen fans... there you go. For the Roger/Mimi fans, don't worry, they're staying together. Mark/Mo and Mo/Jo will come in later. I know, you may be able to see where this is going, but don't hold your breath. I got a lot of ideas floating around, so hang in there. And always... review!**


	2. I saw nothing in those eyes

**Disclaimer: Seriously not mine.**

**Notes: Posting this before I head off and I'll be gone for awhile. Ugh. Review because they are love.**

"Maureen, seriously, stop playing that song!" Joanne shouted over Maureen's music.

"Of all the fruitless searches! Oh, I see the light and the heat... Oh! I wanna be that complete! I wanna touch the light, the heat I see within your eyes!" Maureen sang proudly, dancing around Joanne.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Aren't you suppose to go over to Mark's place today? And how about getting dressed?" She asked her lover whose only coverage was a towel -not that she was necessarily complaining.

"Lighten up, Pookie. Dance with me!" Maureen shrieked and grabbed Joanne and spun with her, holding her towel with her other hand.

Joanne couldn't help but smile and do as told. She swayed rather wildly with Maureen until the song ended. "Maureen? Maureen get dressed. Why are we going over there anyways?" She asked.

Maureen rolled her eyes and went to get dressed, shouting her reply from the bedroom. "Roger and Mimi are fighting. I wanna help them! I know what to do and it's REAL romantic!"

Joanne huffed. "You need to stay out of their business. Will Mark be there?"

"No and Yes." She mumbled, pulling her shirt taunt over her body and walking out of the bedroom. "No, I cannot stay out of their business and yes, Marky will be there."

--------------------------------------

"Shut up."

"You!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Did anyone ask you?" Roger snapped at Joanne and continued to glare at Mark.

"Listen, I'm just saying, Maureen doesn't quite know how to be romantic. I wouldn't take her advice."

"Shut up, Mark!" Joanne now snapped at the filmmaker. Just then, Maureen walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey bitches. I heard my name." She said with a daring grin and sat in Mark's lap.

He shifted and tried to move her weight onto his knee and not his lap. "I didn't..." Mark stopped when he saw Roger mocking him from behind. "Shut up." He muttered.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Okay... Joanne? Get me some water. I gotta think."

Joanne did as told and left the open space to go to the open kitchen in Roger and Mark's loft.

Roger sat down next to Mark and Maureen and groaned. "Can't you let it go? Mimi and I will work this shit out. Just stop?"

"No. I gotta help. Mark's gonna help me too," She grinned over her shoulder at her former boyfriend.

"I am?"

"Yep! So is Joanne," Almost on key, Joanne walked in and handed her lover her glass of water.

"Help? How am I helping?" The lawyer asked, now peaked with curiosity.

"Okay," Maureen started, sipping her drink then setting it down. She turned to Roger, shifting on Mark's lap. "Roger, when Mimi gets back from work, I'll get my "In Your Eyes" tape and put it in a boom box. You'll do just like the movie and hold it up to her while standing in the street! How romantic!" She sighed and leaned against Mark's chest.

Roger rolled his eyes. "That's from that movie. You know... with that one song. No."

"But she hasn't seen the movie. She'll love it!"

"Whatever," Roger grumbled and took her water glass, taking the last few gulps. "Look, I'm going out. I'll see you ass-holes tonight," He said and got up, leaving.

Maureen watched him leave and pouted. "Fine." When he slammed the door behind him, Maureen turned around to Mark. "You sleep with that?"

"NO!" He shouted and blushed.

"Liar." She muttered and moved next to Joanne. "Pookie? I have another plan."

"Oh dear God."

"No, seriously," Maureen rested her head in Joanne's lap. "If he won't do it..."

"He won't." Mark spoke up. "He doesn't do shit like that."

"I know. When I'm done with him, he will." Maureen said confidently.

"Honey bear, don't do anything drastic."

"Yeah-yeah. I need to talk with Mimi though."

"She's at work," Joanne said and looked down at her girlfriend.

"Then let's go get her. Roger will have a surprise when he comes home."

"Maureen..." Joanne and Mark warned in unison then looked at each other.

"Just trust me." Maureen said and sat up.


	3. In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: Just take a guess. A wild guess.**

**Notes: I might break this up a bit. Trying to not make the chapters so long. Ergh.**

_Mimi -_

_I really wanted to say something I didn't get to say a few nights ago. Stop by the loft later tonight. First, though, I have a surprise waiting for you on your balcony. Go see it. Love you._

_- Roger_

_Roger -_

_I really wanted to say something I didn't get to say a few nights ago. I'll be outside the apartment tonight. Don't worry if I'm late. I'm sorry. Just wait for me. Love you._

_- Mimi 3_

"Do you think she found the note?" Mark asked, looking at Maureen and shivering slightly next to her. It was snowing, why the hell was he standing in the alley beside their lofts and huddled with her and Joanne?

"I left it on her stuff while she was working it on that pole..." Maureen whispered.

"And do you think Roger got the note too?" Joanne asked.

"I left it on his coat while he left the bar long enough to piss. I'm sure he found it." Maureen said hoarsely and frowned slightly. "It's almost six, where are they? I mean-" She was cut off by a loud "SHH!" from both Mark and Joanne, both of them spotting Mimi grinning and running up the stairs.

"Hell yes," Maureen grinned and looked between the two. "Now, where's-" She was cut off again by loud grumblings from Roger, rereading the note and talking to himself as he neared the loft.

A loud bang made them peek around the corner to see Mimi waiting anxiously on her balcony. Roger looked up at her, noticing she was holding a small white letter as well.

"Go, NOW!" Mark whispered harshly to Maureen. Maureen gave a signal to Joanne, who scurried down the street and stopped most of the cars trying to go down the road.

Roger looked over and saw Joanne and the two exes huddled together. He glared. "What the hell are you three-"

Maureen shut him up by running as fast her leather pants would take her, over to him and setting a boom box right in front of his feet. She pressed play and skipped away before he could snatch her. He glance over at Joanne, who was directing cars to make U-Turns and then he heard the first few beats of that God-Forsaken song Maureen wouldn't stop humming: "_In Your Eyes._"

Roger looked up at Mimi, who was just as confused and then he heard the first few lines:

_Love, I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are _

Roger looked up at Mimi who was stricken with awe and looking down at him as snowflakes slowly started to cover his head and shoulders.

Next, he looked over at Maureen, who was love-stuck (from the song, of course) and was leaning on Mark, who had his arms wrapped around her and was grinning at him.

Mark noticed his friend's distress and then poked Maureen, silently telling her to coach Roger.

Maureen went as directed and mouthed the words to him, waving her hand slightly, telling him to sing.

Roger let out a small sigh and shakily started out lip-syncing:

_All my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside _

Roger gulped and started to show his voice a bit more. Slightly swaying, either to the beat or trying to stay a bit warmer, he sang he chorus:

_In your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes _

Joanne watched and sighed sweetly, loving this idea. Still, she kept the cars from coming by and most of which, didn't honk their horn. They saw what was happening and simply groaned and went to find another route.

Maureen let out a sigh as well and cuddled close with Mark, kissing his neck, then turning to watch. She wasn't listening to how far Roger was in the song, but was staring at her ex most of the time.

"In your eyes," Maureen whispered to Mark and grinned at him, gently removing his glasses.

Mark ran the ball of his thumb over her cheek and smiled. He knew the song was getting to her and he couldn't have her, but it still felt nice. That's why he couldn't kiss her, just feeling her ghost-light touches on his skin.

Joanne didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she understood.

Maureen nuzzled Mark one more time before looking over at the boom box. Roger wasn't in sight.

"Where did he-?" Maureen asked and was cut off.

"Shh. Look," Mark whispered to her, leaning her to look over the corner and there she saw where Roger was.

He was climbing the fire-escape up to his girlfriend, eyes locked on hers and singing softly as he climbed:

_I reach out from the inside...In your eyes,  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes..._

He ended and hopped over the edge of her fire escape/balcony and pressed his lips to hers as the song ended. She accepted and held him close in her arms, entangling her fingers in his snowflake-soaked hair.

Maureen and Mark and ran out into the street to see them better and grinned up at them, cheering. Not long, Joanne was at Maureen's side as well and hugged her waist. The cars sped by them now, honking a bit, but none of them mattered.

"YEAH! ROGER! YOU GOT HER!" Maureen squealed and he shot her a bird behind his back playfully, not removing his lips from Mimi's.

"Good idea, Honey," Joanne said and kissed Maureen's cheek.

Mark also kissed Maureen's cheek. "I didn't think it'd work out." He admitted.

"But it did and- Look!" Maureen said, giggling as she saw Roger usher Mimi inside, a naughty look on his features.

"Oh, my," Joanne said, now laughing along with both Maureen and Mark.

Once the two love-birds got inside, Maureen picked up the boom box and held it close. "So... Mark? Wanna come over? I'm sure you don't want to listen to them-"

"Sure." He said quickly and adjusted his glasses. "Plan anything special?"

Maureen lit up. "Actually, I have a movie we can watch." She grinned. Even after the repetitiveness of that song, she still loved _Say Anything_.

"No Maureen!" The two at her sides said in unison and sighed.

Then, after Maureen's pout, Joanne said softly, "Okay... fine. This is the last time. Then I'm taking that movie backto the rental store_ for good_."

Maureen squealed and begun to hum that ever-so-sweet song on the way back to their loft, hand in hand with both Mark and Joanne.

**Notes: Finally, I finished it! Sorry it took for like ever. How did you like it? Too sweet? Review are very welcomed.**


End file.
